The Golden Gangster
by TiberSeptim
Summary: NoChakra, Tough/Orphan/Criminal/Kind no mother or father to look out for him in Los Santos, the City of Dreams.With a notion of revenge on his mind, can he get revenge on those who took his mother, and get past his own inner demons?Can he find happiness, or will many outside forces tear him apart?GTA Mature followsGTAVstoryline/andaddedstory potential harem
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**Hope you enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

 **"Kindness is in our power, Even when fondness is not." ~Samuel Johnson**

* * *

"Alright, everyone get down!" shouted a gunman as he and his three accomplices started rounding up all the workers and started walking them to a closet to hold them while they made away with their future bounty of cash. He wore a ski mask and a heavy coat not unlike the rest of his crew, as they continued their heist without a problem.

A man with a plaid coat on spoke up, "Alright, the charges are set? Then It's time to let them blow." He then proceeded to call a contact in his phone, a number that triggered the banks main vault to explode in fire and rubble. "Woahahaha! Tons of cash!" the man in green shouted as he and the rest of their crew entered in the vault and started grabbing as much cash as their bags could carry.

"We're not out of it yet T," his friend in plaid called right before he was put in a headlock by a bank guard, "I got you!" he yelled as he pulled off his mask in a hurry, "I saw your face, I'll remember you!"

"Michael!" A man with a white overcoat and a black helmet yelled worried for his friend. He was put to ease as Trevor let off a bullet in the guards face. Quickly recovering, Michael continued to yell at Trevor as they fought their way out from the cops.

"Save the funerals for later, let's get out of here, Minato take the back!" Trevor yelled as they finally reached their lookout driver. The three men Trevor, Michael and Brad entered into the front seats while their friend Minato took his odd helmet off as he got into the back of the truck.

"Man, what took you guys so long." The getaway driver complained non-chalantly, "Shut the fuck up and drive" was a response to which he listened to quickly as bullets and cops started to rush them before they started off. "Man, did you see the way I put that bitches face up against glass, that was awesome!" Brad yelled as Michael and Minato both looked at him with disgust, "yeah, you're a real stallion." Michael replied annoyed as Trevor and Minato focused on the open road ahead.

Bullets whizzed by as the getaway driver got hit, causing Michael to push his dead corpse out of the car and to drive their way to freedom. The celebration was in vain though as they tried beating a train. They failed, soon ramming into a tree by their drop-off point. "Is everyone okay?!" Michael yelled, getting responses from Trevor and Brad.

"Where is that Asian bastard?" Brad asked, pissing Michael off as usual. "He has a name fuckface!" Before the two could get into it, all three were relieved when they saw the man in the white overcoat pop out of the back of the truck luckily unharmed.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Minato said as they all began a trek looking for a way out.

"C'mon, lets go this way." Trevor ordered.

"No, stick to the plan." Michael countered.

"What?" Trevor asked incredulously.

"Stick to the fucking plan!" Michael yelled back as they stuck with the plan.

"Where the fuck is that chopper," Brad complained.

"It has to be he- "Before Michael could continue, Brad was hit with a bullet shocking all of them.

"Agh!" The pudgy blonde man cried as he fell to the ground in pain with Michael and Trevor freaking the fuck out and formulating a plan while Minato was caring to their downed comrade.

"You're going to be oka-"was all Minato could say before he too was shot in the back as he fell down on his back.

"Brad, Minato!" Michael yelled as he went to Minato's side.

"Buddy, you'll be alright, come on." Michael said as he tried lifting Minato but the young Asian man stopped him. "N-No, It's alright." He said while coughing up blood. Minato started seeing flashes of his beautiful wife Kushina with her dyed red hair and his baby, his little Naru-chan with his real authentic blonde hair.

Trevor, Michael and even Brad who was able to hold himself steady were shocked, as the young oriental man, barely a father, who had become an important part of their team was dying… With a smile.

"Minato, you were a good friend." Brad said solemnly as he started to get up to the joy of Trevor and inner Misery of Michael. Minato nodded and then looked up at the man who was cradling him, the one he viewed as his mentor in this profession. "Michael," He said receiving full attention from Michael, "Please, if you make it out, please take care of my Little Naru-chan and Kushina. Make sure they are protected, please." The man started off in a question that went into desperation as he started coughing his last breaths. Michael started to cry, he could relate to Minato the most on their team. They had been partners in crime and while he had a strong friendship with Trevor, him and Minato had a mutual understanding.

That understanding, you do the job and you do it well. He only nodded to Minato causing the young man to smile with a last "Thank you," as he went limp. 'Out of all of us, Minato, you shouldn't have taken the bullet.' Michael thought sadly. The rogue shooter had given them enough time for their emotions as Michael received a bullet in the chest as he started shouting, "Agh, they hit me, fuck!"

"Don't worry Michael, we'll get out of here!" Trevor shouted as he and Brad nodded to each other. "No T, I'll stay with Minato."

Trevor looked at him with eyes of pure respect but then got pissed that two of his friends were going to die at the hands of these scum cops. "Ragghhh Die!" he shouted as he started blasting them down. Brad convinced Trevor to run with him as they escaped through a field, two cops in pursuit but not coming up hot.

Later on, a priest was giving a funeral on Michael Townley, how he was not a good man, but was still a man and how he should be looked on as equal in the lord's view. The cop Dave Norton standing nearby all but scoffed as he continued to smoke. Outside of the cemetery, a man with a long black coat and sunglasses on flicked his cigarette and walked away, 'I'm sorry, I didn't want it to end like this Minato…' he thought solemnly.

* * *

 **A week Later -on a cruise ship-**

* * *

A little blonde boy was running through the main galley of a cruise ship as it was making its way towards the one, the only Los Santos! A city of Dreams and a city of Crushing those dreams. A city of degenerates, self-help gurus and fading celebrities all trying to stay afloat on one growing and shrinking county.

"Naruto! You be careful!" A red haired woman called out to her toddler as he nodded with a smile.

A few hours later the little toddler came back happily with an ice cream cone, but his mother was gone. Scared and alone, he started looking around the area where his mother had been the last time he had seen her. The only thing he found was a golden pendant and an eagle design with two sapphires for eyes with the words under it.

 **Merryweather Securities.**

* * *

 **I hope this intro was a good idea,**

 **Have a good day/evening/night!**


	2. Chapter 2:Kushina Joyriding Friendship

**The Golden Gangster**

 **Thanks for the reviews I have received so far. Time for the character setup.**

* * *

Los Santos, the city of dreams. A city where business is made and lives are either raised up or wrecked. The city where if you scratch a cop car by just an inch, they'll wave their guns around at you for fun. This was a city of rich multi-millionaires and a city of degenerate hoodlums. Only the strong survive, the best of the best, and if you can't survive then you cease to exist.

A man with unruly blonde spiked hair and practically perfect tanned skin at the height of about 6'2 dressed in a black tank top, black skinny jeans, with black work boots and who wore white sunglasses and a gold chained necklace with a golden pendant of an eagle stepped out of the door of his small home. This man lived on Forum Drive, in a collection of neighborhoods called strawberry in south Los Santos. It wasn't exactly a rich man's paradise, it was really a crime ridden neighborhood, with drug dealers running through during the day, and prostitutes prowling the streets at night high off of crack and Mary jane. With a sniff of the air, he sighed and started humming as he slowly began to walk to his oddly orange colored mailbox.

He flipped open the mailbox marveling at the package he had received over night, 'Bill to power, Bill to my phone, Shiite! Two hundred dollars!?' he thought in a huff as he continued to look over his mail. Unbeknownst to him, Franklin Clinton, his next door neighbor and homie in fact had started sneaking out of his front door to avoid his aunt Denise. She always yelled at him for fucking nothing. Franklin walked casually up to his friend after he had made sure he had missed his aunt.

"Sup Ruto," his black friend greeted calmly as the man of seemingly Asian descent but with golden locks looked up at him quickly from his current activity, he gave a sigh of relief when he saw no danger "Ah, sup bro?"

"Nothing much man, going to go do todays job with Lamar at Simeon's, you in?" The young man asked in a chillaxed manner. Naruto nodded slowly as he looked at his package, "Sure man I'll come along for the conversation, got a new piece today as well."

"Aiight, meet you there?" Franklin inquired to which Naruto nodded with a smirk as he went in his house to put his mail away, he then proceeded to lock the door of his little home and he made his way to Simeon's shitty dealership to get some pay. He hated Simeon for his greed, but a paycheck was a paycheck.

* * *

 **Over to our buddy Michael…**

* * *

"Your son, James" Spoke Dr. Isiah Friedlander, to his long time patient Michael De Santa, or more former known as Michael Townley. What was once a younger man in his thirties, is now a bit of an older man in his forties. He usually decks himself out in his own grey suit, with a black obey sedan. He is currently listening to his therapist as they talk about his life 'Right now'.

"He's a good kid?" Dr. Friedlander continued his question.

"He's a good kid?" Michael asked in a questioning tone "a-ah good kid." He contemplated for a second before speaking again, "Why?"

He continued channeling his anger into his words, "Does he help the fucking poor?" Michael sarcastically asked again. "No. he sits on his ass all day, smoking dope and jerking off while he plays that fucking game." Dr. Friedlander nodded as Michael continued.

"If that's our standard for goodness, then no wonder this country's screwed." Michael finished as he waved his hand in the air sighing for a bit.

Dr. Friedlander leaned forward in his seat a bit as he continued his therapist questioning, "And, what about you?"

"What about me?" Michael asked impulsively as Dr. Friedlander gave him a knowing look and questioning shrug. "Hey," He said firmly as he leaned in his seat to explain himself, "I didn't have the advantages that kid has, by the time I was his age, I'd already been in prison twice."

"I robbed banks, I ran whores, I smuggled dope." He kept his defense up as Dr. Friedlander interjected as he nodded condescendingly, "And you… Consider them achievements?"

"These were the opportunities I had, at least I took em!" Michael said passionately.

"And where did these opportunities get you Michael?" the Dr. continued to ask.

"They got me right fucking here!" the middle aged man yelled with emotion, "The end of the road, living the dream!"

"So, how is this excellent dream to you Michael?" the therapist asked annoyingly.

"It's fucked, it's fucking fucked!" Michael shouted as he sat down in thought, "I just… I just wish doc that I could reverse time, keep from cheating on my wife at times, interact more with my kids, protect a person very close to me." Michael said in solemn as Friedlander nodded, "This… Minato you said before, yes?"

Michael nodded, "We had worked together for just a short while but he really changed our team, he was kind, polite, generous and too well-mannered for being in such a field."

Friedlander nodded, "And, how does his death effect you Michael? Haven't you killed before?"

Michael nodded, "You'd think I'd be heartless, but it's not even really about that man, he was a great guy and didn't deserve it but life happens, I know this as I get older. What kills me is that his son turned eighteen recently I think, and he never knew his father, and his mother… Well, she had disabilities which led to her son never meeting her. I'm afraid that my choices have hurt someone completely innocent."

Friedlander nodded, "What we call that Michael, is being considerate, excellently done. Well that's all the time we have now, keep working on it." The Doctor said as he walked away, leaving Michael to walk out.

Michael sat at a lone bench facing the beach as he took a trip down memory lane with a long sigh.

* * *

 **Nine or ten years ago….**

* * *

 _Michael had just moved his wife, kids and himself to their huge brand new house in Los Santos. He was happy his children and wife were safe, but he was still in remorse as Minato had died, leaving his wife and child to fend alone, and was even sad that Brad and Trevor were separated from him, and he could never go back to talk to them, or else they'd know he had something to do with it. They had clearly seen him shot and on the verge of death, just like Minato. He hated to imagine how Brad would take it, but Trevor was another category completely. He'd rather die than meet the Trevor who learned that he mistakenly had Minato shot and killed, blew their cover and set it all up all while he got off scot free._

 _He had thoughts about reaching out to Kushina and her kid but he felt he had no right to. First of all, he got her husband killed and secondly, what could he say or do for her, 'Hi, I got your husband killed, but I'd like to help you and your baby because I feel guilty.' Yeah right._

 _He sighed as his wife and kids continued to move as he flipped on his new t.v. just in time to see a disturbing news story. He turned it up as Amanda and the kids came in the room, "Hello," said the reporter on the Television "It seems that a woman on a cruise ship headed for Los Santos was kidnapped and her toddler of eight, one Naruto Uzumaki was left alone, nothing to indicate where she is besides two suspicious looking men who wore the colors for the Central Los Santos Yakuza organization who make their home in Little Seoul alongside the Korean mob and Chinese Triads. Nothing confirmed at this point, all officials can do is make sure that the boy has a good home, if anyone has anything-." The Television was turned off as an Irate Michael headed outside, Amanda with a worried face taking her kids to their rooms._

 _He got in his temporary rental car and revved the engines. 'These bastards,' he thought as he headed for little Seoul. In little to no time, he entered the area of little Seoul and it was pitch black at twelve at night. He drove around for a bit, spotting men with the Japanese gang colors walking around. He parked his car in a lit and safer area and walked into the darkness. He stayed silent and stealthy as he followed the two gentleman, being careful not to be caught. He made sure that he had a silencer on his pistol and smiled as he saw the gentleman walk to a dimly lit shoe factory._

' _I seriously want to kill them all…' he thought grimly as he quickly followed them inside unnoticed by the leader of their gang who just left from another exit to his fancy Toyota truck, ready to go for a night on the town._

 _He followed the two men down the corridor of the building, going from the entrance, through a room with tassles, into their production room with tables and sewing kits,up stairs taking them to a part that scared him. He saw Kushina tied up to a chair and gagged with a cloth. She wasn't the only one there, as there were others tied up by rope to metal pipes connected to the wall._

' _What in the fuck is this,' he thought quickly as he listened in._

 _The first man took out a dagger and rubbed Kushina's neck with the dull side, "You're going to talk or you'll die painfully."_

 _Kushina just sat there as the man continued to throw in more threats, eventually she kicked him in the dick causing him to scream out in pain, "Agh this bitch man!"_

 _Kushina was smirking still gagged up but ended it quickly when the emotionless man next to the idiot spoke up neutrally, "She won't be happy when she's begging to die." He left this sentence floating cryptically as he dug in a desk across the room from them._

 _The man came back with a vial of drugs as he shot it into her arm, knocking her out. "Alright, what are we going to do?" the first man asked as the second replied still neutral and as uncaring as ever, "Oh we're just going to have some fun." He said as he started fondling the woman's breast with a hidden smirk._

 _His friend cracked a smile as he got himself ready by taking his pants off, but was interrupted by a bullet slamming into his back, ripping a hole through his chest as blood spurt across his comrade. His friend was in utter shock as he turned only to be stabbed in the throat with a broken bottle, all he could see was distantly an older middle aged white man with what he thought was the aura of a demon behind him_

" _You will not harm this woman or these people any, Fucking, more you psychotic bastards!" he uttered as he slashed the bottle through the man's throat more making the gang member fall on the ground dead. Michael went to the desk and found journals on practically every person here. He started reading the first article, 'We have gathered ten people, all from the Uzumaki clan of the Shinto gang. Five of them aren't even affiliated with the gang, only their family members are, but they will be good bargaining pieces in the end. ~Danzo Shimura.'_

' _The fuck?' Michael thought as he kept reading, 'We were originally going to sell them as hostages, but I've decided the women will be trafficked for a fair penny and the children will be taught to be a part of the gang, the men are to be shot for standing up against our operations. ~Danzo Shimura'_

' _This dude is fucked up in the head.' Michael decided as he continued to read another entry, 'My sect of this gang is furthermore known as ROOT, because we will root out those who choose to go against us, whether it be the Families, the Ballas, the Vagos, the Koreans, the Shinto's or the Triads, we will win Los Santos.'_

 _Michael quickly stashed all the journals this Danzo character had created in a knapsack, along with a vial of the drug injected in Kushina and another set of files just to have something on this syndicate if he needed it._

 _He proceeded to free the hostages, getting a few thank you's from the adults as they went on their own way with their children, stealing Root's weapons and charging out of the building. Michael had taken the rag out of Kushina's mouth and untied her but she was unconscious, so he carried her bridal style to his car and took out his phone, quickly getting in his car and dialing the number, he watched satisfied as the factory that was the base of Root blew up in one blast. He drove away, but if he would have stayed a little longer, he would have seen a white Toyota tundra pull up, with an angry Danzo shimura in a black suit with a fedora with a silver cane and missing an eye that was covered with an eyepatch hobbling up to his burning building, swearing revenge on whoever did this._

" _Shin!" Danzo bellowed as a young man with a black suit on walked up to him, "Yes sir?" He asked obediently. Danzo grunted, "Order more raids on the Korean mob and Triads, they probably had something to do with this shit!"_

 _Shin nodded as he went to go prepare Danzo's boys for war, while the old man sat there thinking about the lost knowledge and hostages he had captured, oh well there would always be more._

 _Michael had gotten Kushina to his house safely, with Amanda worrying and sheltering her on the couch and Michael watching from his chair in the living room. "I got her out baby, but they injected her with a drug and I don't know what it does." He said as Amanda nodded, "Hopefully if those assholes were going to take advantage of her, then it was just to knock her out so she should be okay soon." Michael nodded content that the woman would be okay._

 _A day later, the kids were off to their new school and Michael was watching the news while Amanda changed the cloth on a recovering Kushina's head as she was suffering from a slight fever from the drug withdrawals. Turns out since she had been kidnapped a week ago, she was pumped full of drugs almost constantly. He found the news interesting that morning and so did Amanda as the news anchor spoke._

" _And last night," The man spoke professionally, "Turmoil erupted in Little Seoul as a shoe factory suffered an explosion and burned to the ground, CEO Danzo Shimura of Root Shoes, the shoe that keeps you rooted to the ground like a tree,_ _ **(AN: Please excuse the bad puns, I'm a Spiderman of puns.)**_ _has said that he was deeply saddened at this and was glad though that his workers were not there to be engulfed in the explosion." The anchor nodded to his co-host as she began to speak but what she spoke of interested Michael to the core, "While the shoe factory explosion is a mystery, there are suspicions indicating that it was involved with the recent fighting's that seemed to happen this morning, channel los Santos here with the report, Trisha?"_

 _The screen flashed to a news reporter in front of the little Seoul park with a big pagoda behind her, "Hello, this is news reporter Trisha Tonkawa (_ _ **AN: YES, I literally fucking stole Trisha Takanawa from family guy, sue me, my bad**_ _.) and tensions here have escalated, a few days ago, the Korean mobsters had a run in with a Chinese triad sect and several men were killed. Now, just this morning several Japanese gang members had a shootout with both Korean and Chinese believed gang members, the reason is unknown, but it's possible these gang members were workers at the shoe factory and they were upset at their job being lost._

 _Michael sighed relief as both Shimura and the News never suspected him. There's one problem off his list but now he had another as around that same time, Kushina started waking up from her drug filled sleep._

" _Hello?" Michael said as he waved his fingers in front of her, "Are you okay Kushina?"_

 _Kushina looked at him and Amanda who had a worried expression on her face with a puzzled look, "Hello," Kushina said quietly, "Do I know you?" Both Michael and Amanda looked worried now that she apparently didn't know them, especially Amanda. With Michael and Minato hanging out like buddies, Amanda and Kushina were like sisters almost as they told each other about their inner lives, Kushina and Minato were closer to them than Trevor was to the family, and he was pretty damn close at one point or another._

" _You don't remember us? We're practically family!" Amanda asked and pleaded a bit but Kushina just shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry… I don't think I remember anything past a certain point or maybe just not certain things." Michael got confused, "How can you tell?"_

 _Kushina just shrugged hesitantly, "I don't really know a time period of my life now, but I remember my husband Minato, and my child Naruto, can you tell me where they are?"_

 _Michael dropped his head solemnly as Amanda covered her mouth and walked into the kitchen abruptly, this caused Kushina to get confused and then irritated feeling she was ignored, "Hey, god damnit, tell me where they are!" she said but stopped fussing when Michael looked at her with a sad expression, "I'm sorry Kushina, you remember Minato helped me and Trevor as criminals?"_

 _She nodded hesitant as he continued, "He died… little over a week ago, and we're in Los Santos, San Andreas now." She started tearing up as he continued, "You came here with Naruto to make a fresh start just as me and my family did, and they kidnapped you and somehow you don't remember."_

 _She nodded and she kept sobbing silently, then she stopped as she remembered what she cared about, "Where is my little Naru-Chan?!" Michael sighed, "I've already looked into it and he's in an orphanage, he's going to be taken care of for the time being, but if you want my opinion, you're going to have to listen carefully." She just nodded as he nodded and started pacing around the room, "I think you need to go get Naruto Immediately, he needs his mother."_

 _Kushina nodded but then she confused Michael and Amanda who peered in from the kitchen as she looked far off into nothing but air, "I think… I should leave him there."_

" _WHAT?!" this was from Amanda as she charged in the room, but Kushina being the firecracker she was never even batted an eyelash, "I only forgot so little but it feels like so much… I'm not fit to be there for him, no matter how much I love him…"_

" _What the hell are you saying?!" Michael said abruptly, this is the opposite of what he wanted to happen, he wanted Naruto's mother to go get him, and they could even live in this house with them, they could be a family, he just wanted to look after Minato's last wish._

" _He will be fine in the orphanage, but I don't deserve to see him, maybe someday, but not now…" she said, "Thank you though…" she said quietly as she kept wiping away quiet tears._

 _Michael just sighed, but Amanda was secretly livid but it wasn't her choice, 'How can a mother do that to her own child?' then she stared at Michael, 'And he just accepts that bullshit. I won't ever hate that boy, but my own husband?'_

 _In reality however, Michael was pissed beyond belief, if she wasn't going to take her son in, he fucking would. But he stopped when he thought about how much more danger it would bring to the boy if he took him in, what if Trevor and Brad ever made contact with him and found out he's also had Minato's family this whole time? Shit, there goes mercy. Trevor will be burying him in a random hole in the country side, then he'll kidnap his family._

 _Michael nodded though on the outside, "You can stay here and have the guest bedroom, you can move out whenever, but I recommend you dye and cut your hair, your kidnappers think your dead but you can never be to sure."_

 _Kushina nodded, thanked them and went up to her new room to adjust, Amanda just went up to Michael, kissed him on the cheek and left him, causing him to sigh, "Have I made a mistake?" he said to himself out loud._

* * *

 **Back to the present…**

* * *

"Yeah," He said out loud, "It sure feels like I've fucked up big time," he finished that sentence as he lit himself a cigar and started smoking it in public.

He overheard part of a conversation, "Man, shit gotta be around here somewhere."

"Unless they buried it under the sand, fool. Another brilliant Lamar Davis Production."

"Man, fuck you."

"Ha-ha, good old Lamar."

"Fuck you to kamikaze Ruto."

"pfft, whatever Apache blood."

"Shit, chill guys."

Lamar at this point tuned out Franklin trying to tell them to chill, so he turned to the middle aged white man on the bench looking out at the beach.

"Yo homie, can you tell me where Bertolt beach house is?" Lamar asked while Franklin freaked out and Naruto started smirking.

"No I'm sorry, I don't homie." the older man replied still depressed.

Franklin patted Lamar on the shoulder while Naruto started checking out the girls on the beach, "Man would you come on?" he said as they started off with Lamar dragging Naruto understanding his lust for the bitches.

Michael having a change of heart he reluctantly tells them the location of the house, "Yeah, it's actually that one right there with the yellow stairs."

"Yeah, good looking out homie, appreciate it!" Lamar said with a trusting demeanor while Michael waved him off, tired with life at this point. Franklin just hit him forward, "Man, get your stupid ass on, Damn. Why don't you ask him if he knows the fucking owner?"

Before Naruto or Lamar could respond, he kept condescending them, "Or better yet, do a sky writing saying there's a couple niggas and a Shinto here boosting cars and shit incase no one realized."

Lamar turned the conversation around at his longtime friend, "See, what you don't realize we ain't boosting, this shit is legit business."

Franklin looked at him sarcastically while Naruto started coughing into his hand, while muttering, "Yeah yeah, Legit 401k's, tax returns, the whole bullshit right?"

Lamar shook his head at their antics, "Franklin, you the one getting pumped on doing this lick nigga, I'm good, I'm getting my money in the hood. And fuck you Ruto, broke ass."

Franklin just shook his head while Naruto started chuckling, "ah fuck your shit nigga, I've got my jobs at the airport and docks. I'm good, I'm here for the extra paycheck and your bitch sitting bull apache ass company."

Lamar scoffed with a friendly smirk while Franklin just started walking towards their repossessions while Naruto and Lamar followed him. "Yeah homie, this the spidnot right here. Your boy Simeon wasn't bullshitting."

"Of course that cheap bastard can be truthful sometimes." Naruto replied as Lamar nodded much to Franklins chagrin. Before they walked past the gate to their bounty, Michael looked back at them and saw the third person, and his eyes widened considerably. 'Naruto?! Has he grown this much? You'd recognize him anywhere, asian and blonde hair.'

He was glad Naruto was okay still and had grown up, the last he heard of him was when Naruto was thirteen, and he had run away from the Orphanage and they lost him. Turns out the orphanage was run by an abusive fuck. So he was glad to see him now, but it looks like he had really changed.

"OH shit nigga, these rides are fucking smooth as fuck, choose your whip dawg." Lamar commented as Franklin readily agreed taking the white obey 9f.

"You always was a greedy mother fucka." Lamar commented as Franklin laughed, "Maybe so!" he yelled still loving the experience of this sports car. The both of them dropped their tops as Naruto rolled up in his Pegassi Bati 801 motorbike, "Sup dawgs." The bike rider said.

"Nigga, how'd you ever get that sweet million-dollar ass ride?" Franklin asked as Naruto shrugged, "Stealing from the rich really pays off." Lamar interrupted as he yelled, "Talk to you on the flip side!" as he revved his engine and shot off with Franklin and Naruto not too far off.

While they were driving, they had a three phone call group started, as Lamar gloated, "I'm going to go nice and slow for your bitch asses."

"We'll see you say that when this little sex kitten kicks your slow corvette ass!" Naruto yelled through the speaker as Franklin spoke up, "Yea right, I'll beat all y'all! This shit is fucking great." He said to which the two others agreed as they started riding through the streets of Los Santos all loose cannon.

They drove through the streets, up Rockford hills, down through the streets of Chamberlin hills through parking garages and through the union depository.

The two in the sports cars pulled up as Naruto was waiting for them with his motorcycle turned off, "So," the blonde haired thief spoke with a smirk hidden under his black helmet, "What took y'all so long?"

"Nigga, let traffic flow through." Franklin spoke up.

"I'll let something flow through your ass." Lamar said cocky.

"Dawg, I don't think that joke works." Naruto said disgusted.

"Ahh shit." Lamar mumbled.

Sirens and lights blared, "Oh shit, the one time!" Lamar uttered as all three engines blared.

"It's cool dog, we got the paper work." Franklin said as Lamar started speeding off, "You tell them that."

"Ahh shit, seeya later Naruto." Franklin said as he sped off leaving Naruto to chuckle as he drove on by the police while they were totally unaware he was just with the illegal repo men.

Naruto sighed as he worked his way home while thinking about his life. He still had a mission to complete, 'I will find them one day.' He thought as he held the Merryweather pendant around his necklace.

He got back to his house just in time to see Franklin and Lamar drop by Frank's house in his regular car. "Aye man." Franklin spoke as he went up to Naruto and gave him a share of their boost. "Thanks bro," Naruto said as Franklin nodded. Lamar came up giving Naruto a hood handshake, "Nigga, we gotta get you out on that racing circuit, get you to make serious race cash."

Naruto just chuckled, "It's been an interest of mine, maybe one-day homie."

"So, Franklin, can I hang at your crib?" Lamar asked and Franklin shook his head going to his house, "nah dawg."

Lamar shook his head, "Niggga fuck you, maybe if you fixed that raggedy ass haircut then you'd get some bitches on your dick, niggga." He finished gloating as he started walking away. Franklin was fucking confused, "What?" all Lamar did was flip him off as he walked off. "Fucking motherfucker..." Franklin replied as he waved to Naruto who just chuckled and went into his own house. The trio was done for the day

* * *

Michael ran in his house in excitement, "Amanda!" he yelled out. Amanda came walking from the tennis court, "what do you want Michael? I'm practicing my swings."

"You'll never believe it!" Michael said with a genuine smile which shocked her at his enthusiasm, "Naruto is alive." Amanda nodded, "That's good news..."

Michael nodded, "I'm gonna go tell Kushina!" he said with good news on his mind but Amanda's wave of her hand stopped him, "Michael... She abandoned Naruto." This confused him, "No, c'mon. She just needed a break and she got even more depressed when she thought he was dead, but he's okay, he just ran away and he survived!"

Amanda nodded, "That's great, but he's not mine or your kid, we shouldn't have to worry about him, and she shouldn't have to go through any more pain, she has a literally disability at life now, she's forgotten many major events of her life, but Minato and Naruto are in her memory, leave her some peace."

Michael shook his head, "The fuck are you talking about, you cared about him a few years ago as well. Am I the only one who genuinely cares about him, she can be happy in knowing her son!?" Amanda just set her tennis racket down, "Do you give a fuck what your son is doing?"

Michael just shrugged, "Of course I do! The hell are you talking about?" Amanda just started rubbing her temples, "You don't give a fuck about Tracey's life and her relationships, you don't give a fuck that Jimmy sits on his ass all day, and you don't give a fuck about my emotions honestly. You let yourself get depressed about running to this paradise. Well we like it here now, so that's that. This irritated Michael, "I never said I hated it here, I love it here but it'd be great if we could be a big happy family who cared about each other."

Amanda just shook her head, "Michael, your fucking insane at times, but I try to put up with it cause I love you and the kids, but you better not pursue Naruto just because of a ten year old promise, and tell me something." she asked as he nodded, "Is he in a gang?"

Michael shook his head, "What does this have to do with anyth-" she interrupted him, "She doesn't need that brought in this house, crime professionally is one thing I guess, but gangs are nothing but idiocy and getting sent into the grave early. The answer is no, we're all happy now except for you." she left him with that as she went outside to practice her apparent "swing".

The middle aged man just sighed, poured himself a drink and went to relax in his bed for the evening.

'Is the problem me or did our family lose our way... I just don't know...' he said taking a swig of his whiskey in peace.

...

 **The end for now.**

 **Kushina lives with the De Santa's! And this showed their family is not only suffering because of their inability to talk, but because their hiding their pain and true emotions behind Los Santos and it's plastic like the game. But relatively I love Michael, and I want him to find his way in the end, I don't really give a flying fuck about Amanda, but I find their relationship powerful. Danzo is a crooked mob boss basically. Root in this literally is just a branch of the Los Santos Yakuza that Danzo is the leader of, he's basically a big boy in his neighborhood, and they have some power to fight both the Korean mob and Chinese yakuza, potentially other characters from Naruto will be around, depending on whose favorable at the time, suggestions would be heard.**

 **More being revealed about Naruto is my next goal, this chapter was showing that the friendship of Lamar, Franklin and Naruto is pretty close, In my mind, this is the Naruto who grew up alone, but met Lamar and Franklin young. He's grown up on forum drive, he went to their same high school, they were his first friends, etc. I made the yakuza up in this as I don't remember them in the game I believe, if they are, sweet and not my idea! xD and Shinto as well. Naruto Is Shinto affiliated and their allies with the families.**

 **More to come, have a good morning/day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3:Tracy De Santa

**Hey all, been awhile since I've updated…**

 **I blame it on college and my lack of creativity, but worry not! As I've been delving into the world of GTA V online and it's been getting me back in the swing! So…. Lamar… Take it off!**

 **Lamar: Fuck yourself nigga Tiber, get some bitches on Yo dick Niiiggggaaaaaaa….**

 **Me: That was hurtful…**

 **ON WITH IT!**

 **Don't worry that children never listen to you; worry that they are always watching you. ~Robert Fulghum**

 **Last Time:**

* * *

 _Michael ran in his house in excitement, "Amanda!" he yelled out. Amanda came walking from the tennis court, "what do you want Michael? I'm practicing my swings."_

 _"You'll never believe it!" Michael said with a genuine smile which shocked her at his enthusiasm, "Naruto is alive." Amanda nodded, "That's good news..."_

 _Michael nodded, "I'm gonna go tell Kushina!" he said with good news on his mind but Amanda's wave of her hand stopped him, "Michael... She abandoned Naruto." This confused him, "No, c'mon. She just needed a break and she got even more depressed when she thought he was dead, but he's okay, he just ran away and he survived!"_

 _Amanda nodded, "That's great, but he's not mine or your kid, we shouldn't have to worry about him, and she shouldn't have to go through any more pain, she has a literally disability at life now, she's forgotten many major events of her life, but Minato and Naruto are in her memory, leave her some peace."_

 _Michael shook his head, "The fuck are you talking about, you cared about him a few years ago as well. Am I the only one who genuinely cares about him, she can be happy in knowing her son!?" Amanda just set her tennis racket down, "Do you give a fuck what your son is doing?"_

 _Michael just shrugged, "Of course I do! The hell are you talking about?" Amanda just started rubbing her temples, "You don't give a fuck about Tracey's life and her relationships, you don't give a fuck that Jimmy sits on his ass all day, and you don't give a fuck about my emotions honestly. You let yourself get depressed about running to this paradise. Well we like it here now, so that's that. This irritated Michael, "I never said I hated it here, I love it here but it'd be great if we could be a big happy family who cared about each other."_

 _Amanda just shook her head, "Michael, your fucking insane at times, but I try to put up with it because I love you and the kids, but you better not pursue Naruto just because of a ten-year-old promise, and tell me something." she asked as he nodded, "Is he in a gang?"_

 _Michael shook his head, "What does this have to do with anyth-" she interrupted him, "She doesn't need that brought in this house, crime professionally is one thing I guess, but gangs are nothing but idiocy and getting sent into the grave early. The answer is no, we're all happy now except for you." she left him with that as she went outside to practice her apparent "swing"._

 _The middle aged man just sighed, poured himself a drink and went to relax in his bed for the evening._

 _'Is the problem me or did our family lose our way... I just don't know...' he said taking a swig of his whiskey in peace._

* * *

The sun had shown through a window in a small home on the streets of Strawberry as one Naruto Uzumaki had woke up with a meaningful yawn. 'Morning already?' was the first thought he had as he started getting ready for the day by taking a shower and eating breakfast. Unfortunately, even with having two jobs and a badass bike he had stolen, he still struggled. After he had finished with his cold shower as he couldn't afford heating, he ate dry cereal as his milk was past it's due date and he wouldn't drink spoiled milk, he wasn't an idiot.

Shortly after he finished with his morning meditation he went and opened his front door seeing franklin about to knock. "Hey, what's up homie?" Franklin asked with a bit of pause as Naruto nodded and locked his door, he turned around and gave Franklin a grin, "Let's go steal some shit!" he spoke with eagerness as his friend just sighed, "Aiight."

Naruto and Franklin started walking to Frank's car as the blonde started whistling to some local women, the women blushing and walking on. Franklin sighed again, "Always good with the ladies huh?" Naruto just laughed and nodded, "I love me some hot chocolate!" Franklin just groaned as he started the car and they pulled out onto the roads of Strawberry.

Franklin's phone started playing a ringtone as he took it and answered, "Hello?" "Ahh Franklin my boy!" came the chattering voice of Simeon on the speaker, "The market is terrible right now, Liquidity is a bitch, come over so I can hand you the new repo list!" he spoke as Franklin nodded to himself, "On my way." With that, he hung the phone up, sighed and pulled the corner headed to Simeon's place, "Well, we were headed there anyway." Franklin spoke as Naruto nodded with a smirk.

Franklin parked behind Simeon's dealership and looked at Naruto, "You coming in dawg?" Naruto shook his head, "I like the cut Simeon gives me to help you two fools, but I dislike talking to him, I'll stay out here and listen to music or something." He spoke casually as Franklin walked into the dealership…

 **(Rest of Franklin's mission goes the same… Lazy cutting…)**

Naruto became bored rather quickly, sighing he turned on the radio. "West coast los Santos, this yah boy DJ pooh!" "Sup fam." Naruto said as he laid back in the seat and began to watch people walk by in the surrounding streets. He nodded to Lamar as he saw him enter the store. He turned back his view on the streets as he stopped the radio abruptly. He had just seen a chick who was hot as hell. The girl wore a rainbow colored shirt exposing her tan shoulders and it's loose design exposed the perfect amount of cleavage showing her bust around a nice c-cup. Slender curves enhanced by the booty shorts she was wearing as she walked down the street. Blonde hair was straight down as she wore a sunhat, and sunglasses blocked her eyes. He started chastising himself telling himself to just walk up to her, but as soon as she passed by, he saw a couple of local hoods following her. "Fuck, she looks like she's wealthy and she's down here? Fucking plastic Los Santos." He said mostly to himself as he turned the car off for Franklin and took to the streets following the hoodlums.

He continued to follow them following the girl, and was getting bored when the girl passed one of the alley's by two tall buildings and was pulled in by one guy as the two hoodlums pushed her forward into the crevice. 'Showtime,' the blonde thought as he ran to catch up, pulling out a knife for protection.

"Good look what we have here," the main leader said, wearing a purple rag on his face, symbolizing he was a Los Santos balla, "We got ourselves a fine catch." The girl started freaking out, "Please just let me go!" She said as she tried escaping only to be pushed to the ground by the two other Ballas, "Nah baby, we're going to have our fun and then we'll make you gang property." The girl started shouting but was silenced by a punch to the face. "Let's have our fun and get her back to the cul-de-sac." The man said as the two others nodded, "Yea nigga."

"Hold it purple dildos!" they heard someone shout, and they looked where it came from, "Which nigga wanto die…" the man said as he saw none other than Naruto. "Ohoho," the Gangster said, "We got Naruto of the Shinto here." "For real?" one of his crew inquired getting a bit scared. "This nigga can't hurt us," the leader said as he pulled out an Uzi. "Say hello to your mother bitch!" the Man said with a sneer as he pulled the trigger firing multiple semi automatic rounds at the Shinto member.

Naruto glared as the man cracked the joke about his lack of parents that was made fun of frequently by the Ballas. He picked up a broken car door off to the side right before the man fired the Uzi at him, as the bullets collected on the door and not him. As soon as the man stopped firing, he slung his knife at the Ballas leader, nailing him in the neck. The two other gang members freaked out as blood started rushing out of their leaders throat. "Fuck, lets get out of here!" one said to the other as they began to run, Naruto just let them. 'It will be fun for them to tell their crew how their piece of shit leader died." He thought with a smirk.

He walked up to the girl he saw almost get kidnapped and raped, she was bleeding slightly and it looked like she had a broken nose, but other than that she looked to be manageable shape. He picked her up bridal style and walked to the nearest hospital, 'Maybe I should've called Franklin and Lamar,' he thought getting tired quickly. He got her in an hospital room and was allowed to wait in the lobby as he wasn't family.

Another several hours and the woman and the Doctor came out to see her savior. "Well this is the man who saved you young lady," the man said as he went to work on other patients. "Hello there!" Naruto spoke with a smile, "Are you feeling alright?" "Never better," the blonde Girl spoke shyly as she unconsciously touched the cast on her nose, "Though this needs time to heal."

Naruto nodded, "You should go back to your home and rest, and don't be so careless. Neighborhoods make a difference." The girl nodded, "What is your name by the way?" Naruto asked as the girl was looking in her purse, "Tracy De Santa, and you are sir?"

Naruto nodded, "Naruto Uzumaki at your service, I must say you are very beautiful." He said with a genuine smile, one that said he wasn't lying. Tracy just blushed, "T-Thanks… Here," she said giving him a slip of paper, "I put my number on this, please call me soon." Naruto nodded with a smile, "I will see you soon Tracey, you don't need me to drive you home do you?"

Tracy shuffled her feet quite shyly again, "I wouldn't mind it…" Naruto smiled again, "Alright, just follow me Tracy-Chan!" he said with excitement as he pulled her out to the Hospitals parking garage where she saw his Pegassi motorcycle, "whoa, this is an amazing sports bike!" Tracy said with awe, this guy must be a high roller. "Like it? It was an inheritance" the blonde man simply said as he got on and Tracy followed holding onto his chest tightly, causing him to tense up a bit, "Hold on tight." Naruto said, fighting down a bit of red in his face.

They started cruising down the street at speeds that were INSANE. "Ahhhhhh!" Tracy shouted at an extremely high octave as they started dodging cars and racing up hills erratically, "So," Naruto asked in a questioning tone, "Where do you live anyway!?" he continued his question that made Tracy sweat drop a little bit, "Rockford hills Naruto!"

Naruto whistled, "wow, your family must be loaded!" he said as Tracy just shook her head to herself, "You have no idea!" He finally got to the address that Tracy told him and she stepped off the bike and thanked him, "Thanks again Naruto!" Naruto nodded, "No problem Tracy-Chan!"

She pulled his arm before he started his bike back up, "What does Chan mean?" She inquired, Naruto blinking at her in confusion and then in recognition, "It's a Japanese term of endearment Chan being for girls and Kun being for boys… Most Immigrants of my culture in the city don't use them as they try to fit in, but to hold close to my heritage and my parents who were apparently from Japan themselves, immigrants, I use the language and terms a lot."

Tracy nodded with a smile, but then a frown. "Your parents _were_ immigrants?" Tracy asked. Naruto nodded with a matching frown, "My father died when I was a small child, and then my mother died as well. But I'm okay!" He said the end with a grin. Tracy couldn't help herself and grinned back as even though he must have had a rough life he still kept smiling, this raised her respect for him greatly, "Have a good day… Naruto-Kun!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and started running up her driveway to her front door, disappearing inside.

Naruto just stood there a minute, his face becoming as red as a cherry. "I Think I'm going to see her often," he said as he started driving off with a serene smile on his face. On his way back to his neighborhood, he started thinking about his life.

The time when he was young and his mother told him they were moving to Los Santos, that his father was on vacation when really she was protecting him from a sad truth. Then he remembered the time after his mother disappeared, when he promised he would make those who had wronged him, his father, and his mother pay retribution. He started thinking more about meeting Franklin and Lamar at around the age when they were all thirteen, and Lamar always getting in trouble, Naruto starting fights at their local school and Franklin getting caught in the crossfire of both of their antics. He started imagining Lamar, Franklin, Tanisha and him hanging out, the good times they had. Reminiscing, he thought about the Shinto sect. He'd have to go say hello to his Baa-Chan Tsunade, who lived in little Tokyo, who was like a mother to him. Little Tokyo was built a few years ago on the outskirts of town to the North above Rockford hills on a literal hilltop viewing the city. It was built and funded by Kakashi, a CEO of Hatake Weapon Manufacturing, he formed the community for brotherhood amongst the Shinto and Tokyo raised immigrants of the city. The thing is it only created more of a divide, as Little Tokyo was rooted with the Shinto and the Root are operating in little Seoul, making the gangs more nationalist about their hoods.

Naruto started thinking about how Tsunade and Jiraiya were like grandparent figures to him. Jiraiya is a local los Santos author, who lives out in sandy shores. His book's Icha Icha and Sandy Romance Novels are popular. It's very popular with the rich class of the city particularly.

Flashbacks emerge from when he was a child seeing a shootout between Ballas and the Families. When he asked Jiraiya why gangs did such things, the Older man only sighed and simply said, "Fighting and Anger are human nature, why don't you become a bridge for peace?" Naruto only let it go right past him as he was a kid, but nowadays it made him wonder if he could calm tensions between the rival gangs. Nah, that'd be a complete fantasy. He'd been on the streets for years by himself and by the age of sixteen and seventeen, Tsunade and Jiraiya took him in and showed him kindness. He really had a shitty life, but the blonde only believed it made him stronger.

He parked back at his garage and closed it as he saw Franklin ride up in a green motorcycle. "Sup Franklin!" Naruto spoke, "Where'd you get a beauty like that?" Franklin scoffed, "We went to repo this ride from Vagos gangbangers, and the idiot reacted with firing his gun straight through those hombre's."

Naruto whistled, "Damn, won't Simeon be pissed about his ride?" Franklin nodded, sighed and started walking to his house, "Yeah he probably will be, we saw you were gone so we just did the repo without you, sorry man, no cash today."

Naruto sighed and nodded, not that Franklin was aware of it, "Later F-dog." "Later Ru."

* * *

Tracy De Santa was for once in her short life, happy. Perfectly happy! Sure, her nose really hurt and she felt tired and scared from almost being kidnapped and hurt even more, but her own guardian angel had swooped in and saved her! She ran in her house yelling to her parents, "Mom! Dad!"

Amanda and Michael both ran in and were shocked to see that Tracy was genuinely smiling, she never smiled, or looked at them with respect. She always yelled and wanted things to go her way. "Guess what!?" she said as they inquired with their facial expressions. "I met a wonderful man today!" Michael coughed a bit into his hand, "That's great trace, but… What happened to you sweetie? Your nose!" he started shouting as he scared Amanda and Trace from his protectiveness instinctually checking her bandaged face.

"I'm okay, real-"she was cut by Michael quickly, "That's okay? What the hell happened?" he asked calming down making the two women calm as well. "Three gangbangers downtown tried to kidnap me and do… other things but a man saved me!"

Amanda smiled that her daughter was safe and she obviously has a new interest in love, Michael was steaming though, his daughter was hurt and some stranger saved her, not him! "Who was he?" he asked in a calm manner while smiling causing Tracy to think her feelings were accepted, "He was named Naruto Uzumaki!" she said with happy glee. While Michael and Amanda's faces had looks of surprise and horror etched on them.

"Okay sweetie, that's lovely." Amanda said as Tracy nodded and ran out of the kitchen. Amanda looked at Michael with a neutral face, "She is not going to meet him again, we can't let that happen." Michael glared at his wife and she glared back at him, "Why are you so adamant against him!? He just saved our daughter, I still think he deserves to know his mother!" he practically started yelling as Amanda started doing the same, "Because Kushina experienced tragedy! The tests proved she was raped once! It was good you rescued her and other members of their group but god damnit Michael, she has mental disorders of all kinds and can only remember them from her past, not her life or growing up! Not only should they not meet because he's a gangbanger and criminal, but it would break her, she could go suicidal or mental!"

Michael sighed, "Us keeping them apart and not letting them really become a family perhaps makes both of them mental or depressed, it only causes problems baby." Amanda huffed, "Oh screw you Michael! You're the one with a god damn therapist, don't try to act like you can solve someone else's problems when you can't solve your fucking self's own problems!"

Michael scoffed, "Yeah we've got our fucking problems! I've cheated before like you keep reminding me, but when the fuck have you ever shown me some fucking love? You just ignore me, and yell, and bitch and complain, for every _FUCKING_ Sacrifice I've made for you and the kids!"

Amanda just scoffed and blew him off as she walked towards the glass door, "Listen you jackass, I'm here because we still have feelings for each other and the kids are our world, but you're just a selfish old prick, you don't give a fuck about your family, it seems you only care about Naruto and Kushina which is funny because you're the reason their lives went to shit just like ours!" She said as she went to go practice her swings.

The older man was stunned and then he sighed as he poured some whiskey and downed it. 'I do love my family, it's just that it's so fucking hard to interact with them when one of them plays games all day, one is a brat after fame, and one bitches all day. And I know that I fucked up Kushina's life too... My life is fucked.' Michael thought with a sigh as he walked to his car for a drive.

* * *

 **Kushina has PTSD symptom's and is mentally scarred. Naruto met Tracy? Tracy likes him? Wut? There won't be any specific pairing... Just interests...**

 **Next time: Breaking into houses and shit.**


End file.
